dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Summoning Sciences
Summoning Font Idiot question: where is the summoning font? I can't find it. Is it in the library or is it somewhere else in the tower? I have found both parts of the textbook but my quest says such exercises would be unwise with the library in its present state - do I need to come back later and let the mages clean up first? Thanks. Rup 13:58, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :The summoning font is in the middle of the library if memory serves. And it's what you use to start the summons. PC users can hold down the TAB key to highlight objects you can interact with. Tome of Summoning I were is the tome of summoning? i have looked everywere Reason it is not recommended to do before cricle quest? Could you specify the reason it is not recommended to do the summoning sciences quest before the main quest? :@user:60.241.186.203 Good point, until a reason is given, I'll remove the line.--Mytharox 12:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, completing the Broken Circle quest isn't a prerequisite: I've done the Summoning Sciences quest several times before setting foot on the next level. If you have at least one of the notes, you'll be able to activate the summoning font. So I agree with removing that line.--Eleima 12:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::it was probably just an echo of the journal text. maybe that was written during development when there was (speculating here) some possibility of timed/cyclical random spawns.--Yeti magi (talk) 03:49, February 3, 2012 (UTC) No Fourth Flame When I start this Quest all I see Are Summon First Through Third, there is no Summoning Fourth, Even after I complete all 3 Sequences for the first 3 and try to do th 4th as described in the walkthrough, there is no forth summon flame... can someone help me out? --Sonevar 11:11, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Found Location, updating main article --Sonevar 11:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::The fourth isn't in the room with the other 3 and only becomes available after the Tower has been taken over by Uldred. It's in the next room past the library (the one with the stairs up to the next level) on the left hand side where all the bookcases have been knocked over, leaving a space behind for you to walk into. Which is probably why it's not recommended to do it prior to Broken Circle being completed - because you can't get to the 4th flame (although I think that part might have been edited out of the main article already).Fritti Tailchaser 12:26, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::It's definitely possible (and easy, if you're going the right way) to reach the 4th flame before Broken Circle is completed. Do you see those two bookshelves on the floor to you left as you enter the center room? Walk around behind them, rather than trying to step over them. I didn't have any trouble at all. (Xbox 360) ::::Could the article be clarified about how you obtain the 4th summoning sequence ? The codex only mention 3 summons and the quest is completed after the 3rd. The article explains how to do the 4th summoning but not how to obtain the sequence. Except the codex for pickpocketting the mage, is there any reward (xp) ? It is not important but then the article would be complete. I can't add this myself because I only found about this sequence by reading the article.Croquignol 14:35, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Arl Foreshadow So what's the deal with Arl Foreshadow anyway? I mean, it's obviously more of an easter egg than anything having to do with existing game lore, and his name, "foreshadow", pretty strongly implies that something about either him or his notes is hinting at something to come. Are the notes possible hints toward the expansion or an upcoming DLC?-- 04:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I believe the name Arl Foreshadow hints at the the new mage Arl - Connor from Redcliffe! I have nothing to back this up nor even an understanding whether time travel is possible in this game but the minor details add up. 16:12, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Trivia section now added with Arl Foreshadow's provenance, also tried to make clearer where 4th sequence comes from. 14:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Tome of Summoning II were is the tome of summoning HELP WHERE IS THE TOME OF SUMMONING? :Well, if you have the pc version, hold tab. The names of all items that you can interact with will be visible. But, for those with the console version or those still having trouble, it should be on the like 4th bookcase, 2nd shelf. -cbelsey Stealth Part You dont need stealth for this for getting the 4th one. Got it with tier 4 stealing on leliana without having the stealth skills. miscellaneous/incomplete notes Expert Stealing + modified Cunning of 22 can still fail on Arl Foreshadow. Bogus information deleted I deleted a statement saying the steps listed for the 4th Summoning don't work. They work fine. (talk) 01:20, April 19, 2012 (UTC)